The Massey Cancer Center will continue the research programs that currently exist with some possible modifications. We are also exploring whether there is a critical mass of funded investigators that are active in the area of "Carcinogenesis," with the possibility that a new basic research program area may be formed involving some newly recruited faculty members to Centers program as well as new arrivals to our institution. The major thrust for new development for the next grant year is in the broad discipline of "Immunology." This will involve an active recruitment of a faculty member in "Tumor Immunology," (using Developmental Funds) to complement the core of investigators in this area that are currently active and quite productive. Moreover, the basic research in immunology will contribute to and be enhanced by the planned recruitment of a clinical bone marrow transplantation scientist-clinician. This individual will lead the development of this clinical service activity for both pediatric and adult patients needs, as well as the clinical research related to it. Due to the completion of our clinical facility development project for both in-patient and out-patient areas expected in the spring of 1986, we will have new and expanded space for the Joint Cancer Clinic, as well as for the Medical-Surgical Oncology in-patient unit. The latter space will include new laminar flow rooms to be devoted to the development of the bone marrow transplantation program. Influential members of our Virginia community have become involved in a private fund raising plan for the financial support for this ambitious new program. The Cancer Education Program has been expanded in our center to include nursing oncology education as well as the medical and dental programs that have been on-going for many years. This program has a heavy emphasis on cancer research by the students of these schools and will draw upon and contribute to the established research programs of the Center.